Her Temperment Issues Matches His Trust Issues
by ViciousxMelody
Summary: BEING REVAMPED! "Fire is the rarest ability at Wind Ninja Academy." "Why, because fire isn't like the other elements?" "No, because the person who manipulates the fire needs to be able to have the power and will to control it." Does Dustin's sister have that quality?


As she watched her dance class, Myra smiled when she found they were all picking up their dancing skills extremely well.

"Okay class, that's all for today." She told them as they finished up what they were doing.

"Remember to be here at 12:00 all right?" She reminded them as they, one by one, left the dancing studio. S

he checked the clock and ran to her bike to get to her friends. Laughing about how she was the first there like always. Her surfer friend, Tori, came up in her blue van minutes later.

"Did your class get out early?" Tori asked as Myra put her bike in the back next to the surf board.

"No, I just know the shortcuts to get here faster." Myra replied sitting in the back, resting her head on the wall.

Her second friend, a skater by the name of Shane, popped up a little bit after.

"Boo! Ya miss me?" He asked hopping in and setting his board on top of the bike.

"Where's Dustin?" Tori asked Myra.

"Don't look at me. I had class today remember? Plus there he is," She replied pointing to her brother rushing across the grass.

"Last as usual." Tori finished.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Dustin asked as he hopped in the van.

"How are you two always late?" The two girls asked them.

"Well, you two are the reliable ones." Shane said throwing Dustin into the front seat with them.

Myra opened her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?" She and Tori asked at the same time.

"Nothing. It just means there are certain types in a group like, the power rangers." Dustin said.

"Oh god really?" Myra asked looking at her brother.

"Yeah, there's the mellow one," Dustin started.

"And the daring risk taker. That'd be me." Shane said.

"Dude, nuh-uh. Then there's the logical one or ones. That'd be you two." Dustin finished.

The girls only rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

"There's no such thing as power rangers. You read too many comics." Tori scolded the two.

They reach their destination a few minutes later.

"This place creeps me out." Dustin said.

Myra rolled her eyes and walked ahead of everyone, getting through the portal first. Only the three weren't behind her. She shrugged and went along to her sensei.

"Ah, it's good to see you here after so long. I want to give you something." Her sensei told her.

"Um, all right. What is it Sensei?" She asked as she sat down where he motioned.

"You have surpassed everyone here, almost including me when I was your age. I think that now it is time for you to get your reward." He replied.

"Oh, what is it?" She asked excitedly.

"This." He said giving her some type of device.

"This is a power ranger morpher." He stated as she looked at him.

"Um, Sir. Do you really believe that power rangers exist?" She asked him.

"Just say 'Ninja storm, ranger form,' and find out for yourself." He said walking out of the room.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I need to go whip those friends of yours into shape." He told her smiling.

She smiled back and nodded. Once gone, she looked down at the morpher and thought on the words he said.

"Ninja storm, ranger form?" She said.

Then she put it on her wrist and tried it out.

"Ninja storm, ranger form!" She shouted, and she was transformed into the black power ranger. (Looks just like Tori's but has purple where the silver/gray is.)

"Dude, awesome!" She yelled laughing.

She morphed back and ran outside to see where everyone was. "You all have great potential, it would be a waste to change that, now go…" Myra didn't let the sensei finish his sentence in her head.

She walked up and smiled at everyone, like she hadn't heard anything.

"So, what's up? We leavin' now?" She asked them. They nodded their heads and she followed them out.

The next day, Myra cut class short smiling warmly at everyone who passed by. She knew they all loved dance class but she had to go help the guys. She changed and headed down to her part-time job and brother's full job, Strom Chargers. She walked in and smiled at her boss.

"Hey Kelly, where's Dustin?" She asked.

"Over by the bike with all the alarm clocks. What is up with him?"

"Oh, we have stuff that we need to do and he keeps on forgetting it, so I came in to help him today. No to mention I came to see if anyone new has come in yet." Myra replied winking while heading back to her brother.

"Dude, really? Alarm clocks? Will that really work?" Myra asked her brother.

She watched him jump and look at her. "Don't do that My. God, you scared me to death!" He said exasperatedly.

She giggled and ruffled his hair. "Sorry, but it's what I do." She said sitting on the counter.

"Maybe we should leave now." She suggested. He looked at the clocks and, one by one, they started going off.

"Told you." She said hopping down and rushing out to her bike and getting over to the van before her brother.

On the way to the dojo, they all spot an older couple broken down on the side of the road.

"It looks like they need help." Tori stated as her and Myra got out of the car to help.

Dustin grabbed the tool box and Shane started rambling about how they'd all get in trouble again with the sensei.

"Two minutes dude." Dustin said turning around while still walking to the car.

Myra looked at the truck and saw the problem, starting to fix it right away.

"Well, there you go." She said wiping her hands off on a rag conveniently thrown in the tool box.

"Why thank you young ones, you are so kind." The woman said smiling.

Myra smiled back and shook both their hands.

"It was our pleasure to help you folks. Have a nice day." She replied, heading into the back of the van.

"Okay, now we can leave Shane." She said. Tori nodded and they headed off to the dojo.

Once getting there, they noticed something was different.

"Hmm, something's not right here." Myra said looking around.

"Yeah, we're not getting attacked today." Shane said rubbing his arm.

"No, not that. But sure, that's close." Myra replied going through the portal.

Once through, she gasped.

"Oh no." She said, putting her hand over her mouth.

The others came in after her and had the same reaction.

"What's happening to the school?" Shane asked as they all started dodging rocks and boulders.

Then they were all pushed back, landing on the ground. They get up to check the damage, it's a lot worse than any of them could have thought.


End file.
